beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyram Beviin
A page that is dedicated to Kyram Beviin and all his adventures. Update: |masters= *Bindo *Unidentified Force-user |apprentices= }} Kyram Beviin (born ?''') was a ? male Mandalorian who lived during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. Born on Taris, the offspring of a Jedi and a Republic senator and the grandson of Jedi exile Jolee Bindo, ? possessed a naturally strong connection to the Force he began training under his parent. In 3963, however both of his parents were killed and he was forced to flee to the Lower City. He eventually joined a faction of street urchins who called themselves the Nightingales taking the name '''Ayjae to disguise his origins and used his abilities to assist in their endeavors. By 3959 BBY Ayjae and the Nightingales came across a former Mandalorian Neo-Crusader who extended an invitation to the group to join her and get off Taris, while most refused Ayjae and one other accepted, leaving their ad-hoc clan behind. Trained from his inception into the Mandalorians as a warrior Ayjae took a quick liking to the culture and his new clan, renaming himself Kyram Beviin after a Mandalorian war hero and his clan, respectively he became a great warrior and patron of Mandalorian kind. Trials by Fire Prologue (V.3) (Started: 4/15/15) 3654 Years before the battle of Yavin, the galaxy was at war once again, the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order were engaged against long thought extinct Sith Empire led by the mysterious Emperor of the Sith. Decades before and hidden amongst the farthest reaches of galaxy, away from prying eyes, the Sith cultivated their power secretly manipulating events from behind the scenes; the deaths of prominent Jedi, political figures turning against their Republic allies and coercion of the majority of the infamous warriors of the Mandalorian clans and their leader. However, not all joined their cause, some couldn't be encouraged into serving the Emperor and found work as soldiers of fortune. The work was, depending on the mission, fairly decent, but if one wanted a truly rewarding challenge the best jobs were offered by the Hutts families, a race of ruthless slug-like creatures known for their criminal activities and even more so for their generous rewards as long as loyalty remained a constant. At the moment, a young Mandalorian by the name of Kyram Beviin was doing the exact opposite. The man laughed and drank as he gambled over the gladiatoral arena on Rattatak accompanied by two beautiful native Rattataki girls, using his boss's, Cordoba the Hutt's money to cover the costs. It was Felix, a Falleen warrior versus the Drovian Myus. The crowd roared for them to begin with savage anxiety. In minutes they got their wish. The Falleen's blood was spilled upon the arena's sand. Half-drunk Kyram cheered and sipped his ale before feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see the Twi'lek Nilim Firith, one of his partners for this errand, glaring at him. "What the hell you think you're doing?" He asked, anger visible on his face as it grimaced. "I had some free time after the delivery, so I decided to gamble a little." He said. "With the slug's credits? Are you insane? Or do you just have a death wish?" Nilim sighed, "Listen, I know it's hard for you this time of year since your mother passed, but you can't—" Without another word Kyram lunged forward and pushed the Twi'lek back with open palms, then in the blink of an eye his right hand balled to a fist struck him right in the face. The sensation was familiar just like the first day they met at the penal colony on Dromund Fel working the mines beneath surface. * * * The cheers the inmates made when Firith knocked him on his ass steadily caused his ego to boost leaving himself open when the Twi'lek turned to rant; quickly like Prologue (V.4) (Started: 4/25/15) The Sol'motira, (Stand Alone) a Davaab-type starfighter, lay silent as it floated through hyperspace headed towards the Outer Rim Territories. Kyram Beviin, bounty hunter and the owner of the craft sat back in the pilot's seat with boots propped up on the dashboard, thinking of his victory over the Drovian Myus on Saleucami a day ago, yet it did not yield a smile. Ever since he lost his mother, his faith in the galaxy was shaken. He had nothing but apathy towards the galaxy as a whole even in the time of war, between the resurgent Sith Empire and the Galctic Republic. He didn't care, he simply moved from place to place thinking of little more than the next job and payment so he could eat and refuel his ship enough to keep moving; his efficient work ethic and lack of concern for hard jobs led to some highly profitable ventures being noticed by many organizations in the underworld and the galaxy. The Empire being one of them; in fact he was actually on his way to a rendezvous with an Imperial agent. Chapter I: Reveille Sitting on his knees on the floor of cabin, Kyram breathed calmly for several moments then slowly drifted over placing his forearm flat then shifted to placing his hands flat on the floor. He transferred his body weight to his hands as his legs shot into the air. Kyram bent his arms in New Arrival (v.?) (5/12/15 - Notebook) The Apprentice (5/24/15) The Cratos, an Fury-class Imperial interceptor glided through hyperspace towards its destination on the Outer Rim, a two day trip barely halfway through its first; Sith apprentice Amairany Karr was meditating in the starboard side of the ship to keep from going insane from lack of activity aboard the untenanted vessel, she enjoyed the diversions of company from time to time. The only other individual aboard that wasn't a programmed automaton was a shell of his former self since he was broken by her master a year ago. He was little more than a programmable drone himself, all he was good for was fighting. Without another thought she stood and headed for the port dormitory looking for the man ignoring her mind's warning of mingling with her lesser, but he was not there. She turned and started toward the cockpit but again came up empty, then to the cargo where she found her quarry. He sat there meditating as she had been, the first time she ever witnessed it she thought him just mindless brute since his conversion into a loyal hound of the Sith, however there were moments where she thought she felt his thoughts in her head after she healed him from near death. Amairany stood there, intrigued, wondering if there was more to the man, more than a killing machine. After a moment one of the lightsabers fluttered on his belt, removing itself to a position directly in front of him, it activated as it floated there, the crimson red blade hummed softly, centimeters from his face. "How long are you going to stand there?" He asked suddenly. Amairany shrugged, "I believe I was just looking for conversation. I can't stand these long trips." "I thought you were crawling in mine; I could see your dreams, the people you've killed, the pain you've caused." Amairany grimaced and approached him, "I can see what you have done as well, slave. All that blood on your hands, you enjoyed it!" The man kept his head down but his lightsaber dropped to floor. "They were on Milias's orders. Choice was removed from my hand." "And before; all those people on that moon, the crazed Jedi girl, over what? A foolish vendetta!?" The words must have triggered something in him. He was quick to his feet with lightsaber in hand and in the blink of an eye it was activated and locked with Amairany's, who just barely managed to block it in time. The heated intensity of was unexpected, but welcome, she could now test his true strength. "You think you know me just because master decided to poke around my mind and play homicidal dollmaker." He pushed hard but she didn't budge. He glared through the slits in his mask "The Mandalorian Knight" (6/30/15) (Started: June 30, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) Absolute silence. As it always was right before a battle, this was policy aboard the Wrath of the Empire, a single Harrower-class dreadnought in fleet of Terminus-class destroyers, there only by the request of Darth Milias to assist with the annexation of another world. Kashyyyk, home of the Wookiees. The silence was brought about to give the commanders of the Wrath time to prepare themselves for battle; as Force-users in service to the Sith Empire it took longer to ready, but not much longer, withing minutes they were to their feet. Kyram Beviin and Amairany Karr. Clad in ebony armor adorned with the nosigils of the Empire, each glanced at the other with a confirming look and exited their meditation chamber to the corridor moving along with the troops under their command, walking in silence compared to the hurried marching in unison. These Imperial soldiers were preparing in their own way, loading themselves into shuttles to take them to the surface, unfortunately at least a ten percent of them would die on the surface, another two percent before then. The Wookiees may not have had ships of their own they were crack shots with anti-air defenses. These facts were bothersome and often were on the forefront of their minds, that is why they fought with them, on the surface instead of coordinating on the bridge. This fact is why the troops under their command both feared and respected their commanders; fear for the awesome power they displayed on any enemy in the way of their objective and respect for the same. Beviin and Karr loaded themselves as well, along with a platoon, they sat in complete silence as the shuttle door closed and exited the hangar, departing for the surface. They watched as space went past and clouds began to form around them the atmosphere, smoke soon formed as well, emanating from other shuttles being shot down. Prediction proved true, unfortunately, and suddenly they too were struck by a blast. "We're hit!" The pilot's voice came from the internal comlinks, "Brace!" The shuttle dropped fast, smoke and sparks bursting from the instruments, all they could do was prepare themselves for impact. * * * Pitch black. After several seconds vision started coming back, blurred figures became recognized as the bodies of the Imperial soldiers who died in the crash. Kyram Beviin "The Mandalorian Knight 1" (6/30/15) (Started: July 6, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff